Never Give Up
by badgirldevil1994
Summary: Max doesn't kill Ben, she takes him away and tries to help him. Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Please Max just do it, I don't want to go back there!" Ben said

"I can't Ben," Max began to cry.

"Yes you can Max you have to! Don't let them take me please, I don't want to go back there," Ben said looking up into her face.

"Then help me get you out of here, please Ben don't make me do this!" Max said

"I don't want you to get caught too, Max. Just kill me please!" Ben screamed at her.

They stayed there for a few seconds before Max punched Ben knocking him out, "I'm sorry Ben, I just can't do that" Max said.

Max picked Ben up and put him over her shoulder, and with all of Max's strength started to jog to a save place.

Max could hear the helicopters coming closer looking for her and Ben, but Max wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon, she tried to run but Ben was just too heavy.

Max saw a little ditch right next to a tree with leave hanging over it for cover from the helicopters above, just the right size for Max and Ben too fit in.

Max got in as fast as she could and covered herself with the leaves just in time as the helicopter went right past them heading deeper into the woods, Max signed, they were safe for now.

They stayed there for the next minute or two whilst Max come up with a plan and to catch her breath, which was lucky because another two helicopters went over head.

In the next minute Max had Ben over her shoulder and was jogging again. Max got to her bike sooner than she thought but was happy, around this time Ben and waking up, Max sat Ben down next to a wall whilst she made sure they weren't being followed.

When everything was safe Max pulled Ben on to the back of her bike and drove to a place where she could help Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ben didn't say anything all the way too Max's apartment, he just held her tightly and kept sniffing in her scent like it was the best thing in the world.

As soon as Max got to her apartment, she helped Ben up the three sets of stairs, (which was not easy and I did it very slowly) and into Max's place, she put him in her bed and made sure he was comfortable, then left to get some things to splint Ben's leg with.

She got two thick pieces of wood to splint Ben's leg. Max called Dr. Sam Carr for pain medication and a cast to put of Ben's leg, he said that he would be here in about 30 minutes to an hour and hung up, after she told him where to go.

Max put the wood onto the bed, then she went to get a top to rip in half to hold the splint. Whilst Max was getting the stuff for Ben's leg together, Ben was watching everything Max did, wondering why she saved him when he begged for death, he wanted to die to pay for his sins for all the deaths he had done, but Max saved him instead.

"Why?" Ben asked needing to know. Max looked into his eyes and signed.

"Because I didn't want to lose you after I just found you Ben, I don't know where anyone else is and I am sick and tired of being alone in this world, Zack should have listened to me when I said to stick together but Zack doesn't listen to anyone but himself, and I needed my family Ben, I needed them more than anything when we left Manticore I needed them and they left, I need you Ben and I ain't letting you go with out a fight," Max sobbed but kept a straight face, whilst she was talking she put the splint onto Ben's leg with ease.

Ben couldn't stand to look at Max when she was like this, she was always strong back at Manticore, always fighting and not caring about what went on around her and always helping Tinga and Syl when it was too much for them. Max was one of the strongest person he knew, the only time she was weakened was when she was having her seizure and even then she stayed strong, but seeing her like this makes him want to kill Zack for not listening to Max and sticking together like we all wanted to.

"I'm sorry, Maxie" Ben said, pulling her down to lie with him. She cried quietly into his chest, whilst Ben held her tightly to his chest, not caring about the pain his leg brought him.

They lay there for what seemed like hours, but was really 20 minutes, when Ben heard someone knocking on the door of Max's place, at which Ben tried to escape thinking Lydecker had found them but Max held him down, and whispered quietly in his ear,

"It's okay, if it were Lydecker he wouldn't be knocking on the door, it's just a friend of mine that's a doctor. . ." Ben tried to say something ". . . and before you interrupt me, Dr. Carr knows about transgenics and will keep quiet about you, but do you think that you can behave yourself?" Max gave him a pointed look, but Ben smiled at her,

"Maxie, Do I ever behave myself?" Max just laughed shaking her head and then went to open the door for the doctor.

"Hello, Max, Where my patient?" Dr. Carr said as soon as Max opened the door.

"Hey, in the bedroom" Max said, pointing Carr in the way. Max shut the door before following.

Max walked in half an hour just as Carr was finished casting Ben leg. Ben was tense the whole time but got through, "Ok, all done. Now here is something to help with the pain, if you need anymore just call, Ok?"

Ben nodded.

"How long does that brace need to stay on for, Doc?" Max asked

"Well, if he's anything like you then about 2 weeks should do it." He said then paused before saying, "By the way Max, Logan's been looking for you."

"Oh, Did he call you?" Max signed.

"Yes, he wanted to know if you had been in hurt or something because you weren't answering your pager," Carr said before saying "Anyways I should get back to work and leave you two kids to yourself, bye Max see you around, and Ben try to keep your leg still."

"Thanks Doc, for everything" Max said, leading him to the door.

"Your welcome, Max" Carr said, waving goodbye.

Max shut the door and headed back to her room. As soon as Max walked into her room Ben started asking questions.

"Who's Logan? What does this Logan want? Why is he looking for you? How did you know that Doctor? You were hurt before? Where? Who else knows about Manticore and Transgentics? Wha.."

"Ben, Shut up!" Max interrupted. Ben went silent. Max started answering his questions, "Logan is a friend of mine that worries about me if I don't check in. I know Dr. Carr because he's a friend of Logan's. He knows about me because he saw what I could do. My friend and roommate OC knows about me and that's it. Happy now?"

"How did you meet Logan?" Ben questions.

"I broke into his house, things got ugly and I ended up jumping out a window. He saw and tracked me down. He knew things about Manticore and figured what I was. He told me that 12 of us survived the escape in 09. He made me a deal which I refused at first but then he got shot and almost died..."

"What was the deal, Max?" Ben interrupted.

"That I do missions for him and in return he'd find my family for me," Ben growled but Max continued "Anyways a little girl, that Logan wanted me to help, got kidnapped. I found her but so did Lydecker." Ben growled louder "I guess I felt guilty but I also wanted my family back. So I agreed to help after that," Ben's growling continued, and I knew he was about to say something, "and I don't want to talk about Logan anymore!" I turned around and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She gets one for Ben before heading back into her bedroom.

Ben still looks pissed but calms down when he see's Max. She hands him the glass before turning to leave again.

"Max, Wait!" Ben yelled. Max faced Ben with a look of worry.

"What's up, Ben?" Max asked.

"The sky!" Ben says looking amused before looking completely serious again, "Will you stay with me tonight? I missed you" _Ben looked so cute when he pulled that face_, Max thought.

"Okay, but just for tonight" Max says.

Ben didn't say anything, he just patted the side of the bed and pulled the cover up, leaving a gap for Max. Max took her boots off, then her jeans and crawled in next to him, putting her head on her pillow. Ben wasn't having that so he pulled her until her head was on his chest and wraps his arms around her, holding her tight against him.

Max let out a sign and cuddled closer to Ben, feeling compete and at peace for the first time since they escaped Manticore. It wasn't long before both were fast asleep. Not know tomorrow would bring.


End file.
